Don't Stop Dancing
by Sammie669
Summary: What would happen if the Winchesters were in high-school and Castiel, his family, a broken teenager, and loud and interesting teen just moved into town and went to the same school? Find out here! -A Supernatural High School AU-. (Sorry, I don't like doing summaries) I don't anyone from Supernatural,sadly, only The Reinbell and the Mortin family.
1. Chapter 1

Dean abruptly sat up and looked around. He searched for the source of the loud, constant beeping noise. He looked over and saw his brothers', Sam, phone light up with each beep he heard. Sam shifted and after a few seconds opened his eyes then looked at his phone.

"Who the hell is texting you right now?" asked Dean. Sam looked down at his phone, reading through all the text messages.

" It's Mom," Sam said with a confused look, then chuckled a little when he saw all the messages.

"She's saying' Wake up and get ready for school' and many more messages along the lines of 'Get up before I get the water bucket.'"

"Well, we better get ready before she follows through with the threat." Dean said with a small laugh.

Dean and Sam got out of bed and got dressed. Sam in a red flannel shirt and dark black jeans and Dean in a white undershirt, yellow flannel shirt over it, and blue jeans. Then, went downstairs to the kitchen, where their mom, Mary, was making waffles and bacon.

"Morning, boys! Ready for the first day of school?" Mary asked, Blonde hair seeming to glow in the poor lighting of the house.

" Yeah, I'm ready to see everyone again." replied 14-year-old,Sam. Dean got the breakfast bar ready to eat at, setting up the plates and silverware.

" I guess, I saw some new people moving in around town. Be cool to meet them." said Dean.

"Yeah, I saw them too, I think there was a teenage girl and her family and another family with like 7 kids." Sam said while making some chocolate milk.

"Hopefully you all make friends then," said Mary.

She set two waffles and four pieces of bacon on each plate. The brothers sat down and dug into the meal. They ate for a couple of minutes in comfortable silence while Mary sat down and started eating her meal.

"Is dad already at work?" Sam asked.

Mary replied "Yeah, he left right before I woke you."

"You mean Sammy's phone woke us."

"Yeah, well I was busy making your breakfast, which I will gladly stop making each morning." Mary said, playfully.

Dean put his hands up in surrender.

"Just kidding, mommy, Love you!" 17-year-old Dean said.

The brothers looked at the time and started to get up and put the dishes in the sink.

"Be good boys, love you." Mary said while giving each one a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Love you!" The boys replied while slipping on their backpacks and going outside to the Impala, starting it up and heading to high school.


	2. The Punchline

Castiel woke up the morning of the first day of school and listened to see if anyone else was awake. He immediately heard a lot of chaos coming undoubtedly from his 6 siblings and two parents getting ready for school. Castiel stared up at the ceiling until his brother, Gabriel, came into the room to wake him up.

" What's up, little bro? Get ready for school," Gabriel sat down on his bed and looked down at his little brother questionably.

"I'm just done transferring schools every year." Castiel grumbled while sitting up.

Gabriel stands back up and pulls out a piece of a half-eaten Hershey's bar.

" Yeah, well stop getting your ass kicked by bullys' at every school and we'll be fine." Gabriel said jokingly.

"Haha. Real funny Jerk-off." Castiel replied with a punch to Gabriel's shoulder.

" Now, get out. I have to get dressed." Gabriel walked out and closed the door. Castiel opens his dressers drawer and gets out a black shirt with the Batman logo on it and dark blue jeans. He gets dressed and looks at himself in the mirror. _You can do this, Castiel. It'll be better,_He thought to himself. Castiel puts on his grey vans and walks downstairs, to find his family all eating french toast.

"Morning, sweety," Castiels' mother, Becky, says to Castiel.

" Morning, Mom," he replies. Castiel gets several smiles from his siblings. Castiel is one of the middle children, Jimmy, being the youngest, at the age of 8. The second youngest is Anna, 14 years old, then, Castiel at the simmering age of 16. The next youngest is Gabriel, also 16, being Castiels fraternal twin, then Micheal and Lucifer at the age of 17. The oldest is Castiels 18-year-old cousin Balthazar, he lives with them after his mom died in a car accident and his dad skipped town without him.

Castiel gets one piece of french toast and starts scoffing it down. He walks over to the open living room and looks at the clock.

" It's 7:45! We gotta go! Love you Mom, Dad!" Castiel yells while walking up the stairs. Castiel starts his car and waits for Anna and Gabriel to get in the car with him. Anna and Gabriel jump into the car and Castiel backs out of the driveway following Micheal's black Ford Truck. He pulls into the school and parks right next to a black 1967 Chevy get out and start power-walking to the school building, all the siblings plus one cousin go into the small office and wait to get their schedules. After Castiel gets his schedule he walks out the office door and slams right into someone. He falls right on his back and hits his head on the concrete floor.

He groans and looks over to whoever he ran into. He sees a young girl, probably about his age with dirty blonde hair up in a bun. She cradles her head and looks up at Castiel.

"I-I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going and I was trying to get away from someone and I was walking way too fast and.."

" Hey, It's fine I wasn't looking either." He gets up and offers his hand to her. She looks at his hand and after a little pondering takes it and hoists herself up.

" I'm Castiel, by the way."

" I'm Alex" the girl says while picking up the books she dropped. Castiel then hears loud footsteps coming from the hallway he thought Ale came from. Alex hears the too and quickly walks behind Castiel. The footsteps get louder and louder until he sees a dark-skinned man come around the corner along with another girl. The dark-skinned man looks around Castiel and smirks evilly,

"Come on Alex, I was only messing around."

" Go away, Gordon!" Castiel hears the tremor in Alex's voice and completely steps in front of her.

" Just leave her alone...Gordon" Castiel adds remembering the name Alex called him by.

"Get out of my way, Asshat"

" I said get the hell away." Castiel says stepping towards Gordon.

"And I said move, before I make you move." Gordon says stepping forward menacingly, clenching his fists.

"Try it." Castiel says while sneaking a look behind him, looking into the office to see where his brothers are.

Just as he looks back towards Gordon, Gordon forms a fist and hits Castiel, knocking him to the slowly gets back up than gets one hit in, on Gordon's Stomach, Gordon catches his breath than hits Castiel in the stomach and in the head again. Cas falls to the ground again clutching his probably cracked ribs. Just as Gordon goes to kick Castiel in the head, he hears a voice.

" Aw, come on Gordon. How about you pick a fight with someone who deserves it." The voice says completely serious.

**Authors Note: Hey this is my first Fanfic! Reviews would be great tell e what you think! Anyways I will most likely post a couple times a week! If not something happened, and I can't! Any questions or opinions? Tell me **


	3. Introductions

Dean and his little brother, Sam was walking down the hallway to find their lockers before everyone else crowded the hallway. Dean looked over at Sam and asked if he got his schedule yet.

" No. I totally forgot about it, Did you get yours yet?" Sam asked.

"Naw, I just didn't want to get it yet." Dean says with a small smile, turning towards the office instead of the lockers, to pick up their schedules.

They heard the unmistakable sound of flesh hitting flesh and a small scream, sounding like it came from a girl. The brothers made eye-contact and started running towards the sound. They were passing the office and Sam looked in seeing 6 kids in there, at least. They got to the source of the noise and saw the school jackass, Gordon, about to pound some new kids face in.

" Aw, come on Gordon. How about you pick a fight with someone who deserves it" Dean said, angrily. Gordon turned around and Dean looked down to the new kid. He looked like Gordon already got a few hits in. Dean then looked at Gordon and saw a him holding his stomach a tad bit, as if in pain. Dean couldn't help but feel a small swell of pride for some unknown reason. He shook his head and looked back at Gordons face. Gordon was about to say something when the office door opened. Six kids walked out, all five boys looked down at the new kid, Dean had yet to figure out his name. One boy with a longish nose and blonde parted haircin particular got the most evil look in his eyes.

The boy pushed past the girl that was hiding behind the new kid and hit Gordon in the head. Gordon stumbled back a few steps and the boy took the chance to hit him a few more times. Another boy ,with short dirty blonde hair and had an british look to him, from the small group stepped up and got the boy attacking Gordon back.

" Touch my brother again, and I will to God, I will fucking end you." The longish nose boy said.

"Get the hell outta here, before _I_ beat the shit out of you." Dean said. Sam looked up at Dean questionably for his more than usaul aggressive tone. The small group looks over at him while Gordon walks away holding his jaw. Dean saunters over to the kid who was hit by Gordon and helped him off the ground.

"Thanks." Castiel said trying to stop his lip from bleeding.

"Yeah, thanks man. I'm Gabriel." The boy who attacked Gordon said, holding out his hand to shake it. They shook hands and Dean nodded,

"No problem, Gordon's a dick anyways. I'm Dean and this is my little brother, Sam." He said gesturing towards Sam.

Sam smiles at them politely.

" I'm Castiel," the boy who got attacked said to the brothers. Dean and Cas's eyes linger on eachother for a few seconds too long. _Wait, Cas? I already gave him a nickname?_ Dean thought to himself. He shakes his head and looks down to Sam and asks what happened.

A girl walks out from behind Castiel and says "It was my fault, H-He was chasing me and I ran behind him, he protected me." They all look at her with questions with their eyes.

"It's fine, it was worth it. Besides didn't want your death on my conscience,"Castiel said jokingly. They all smiled a little at that.

"And, uh I'm Balthazar" The one who pulled Gabriel back from Gordon.

"That's Micheal," He said pointing to a tall guy with blonde hair with natural brown streaks in his hair, " That's Lucifer, and that Anna." First pointing towards a boy who has a military hair-cut then a red-head. They all looked at the girl who ran behind Cas expectantly. She notices and stammers out,

" Oh, I'm Alex." Dean smiles and nods his head to all them.

"Well, nice to meet you all, need any help or anywhere to sit at lunch, find either Sammy or I. We need to get our schedules." Dean says, than disappears into the office with Sam. But not before he heard one of Cas's brother say

" Damn, Cas how many times is this going to happen?"


	4. Sammie R

(Sammie's POV)

Sammie woke up the next day to her lights being turned on. She knew that meant to get up. She got up and looked around for her contacts and put them in. She went over to the dresser and tried to figure out her outfit for the day. She saw legging, Nike running shorts, and jeans. _Shorts show off too much leg, leggings cling to my legs and make me looker fatter than I actually am. Jeans it is. _She thought. It was the same thing everyday. She'd have a couple options and would always have trouble picking out what to wear, not because she wanted to look fashionable or catch boys eyes, she did it because she has really bad anxiety. She'd be sitting in class and have a anxiety attack randomly, she would try to stretch her ankles and wrists till they either bled or till they starting feeling like they were breaking. It wasn't a fun thing to have.

She got ready for school and walked to her car, a 1996 red Chevy truck. It was sure a piece of work. Always breaking down in the worst of places. She got in the truck, started it up after it sputtered a few times and drove to school.

She walked in the front doors and quietly tried to sneak past a crowd of 6 or so, looking like they were all siblings, and into the office. But of course, she was unlucky.

"Oh shit, dude. I owe you ten bucks, the spaz actually showed up for school." She heard behind her. She turned around and smiled.

"See, I might've of got offended, except last night, since you know you are my neighbor, I heard you watching The Notebook last night. And I knew for a fact you were alone. One thing I can't explain was the sobbing noises coming from your house, and it wasn't from the TV." She turned back around and walked back into the office hearing many "ohh's" from the crowd of siblings.

After she got her schedule, she went to the cafeteria to wait for the first bell and sat down at a empty, 8 person table. A couple minutes later she heard a crowd approach her. She looked up and saw the crowd that was outside the office earlier, with two new people. One with brown long hair and another with deep green eyes. She could tell they were brother. Even though the one with brown hair was slightly taller than green eyes she could tell he was younger then green eyes.

"Mind if we sit?" The new guy with dark blonde hair and green eyes asked.

"Whatever you want." She said with raised eyebrows, looking back down at her kindle on top of her knees.

The group sat down and a tall one with long brown hair and brown eyes had to pull up a chair from a different table next to her.

"Whatcha doing?" asked the guy with green eyes.

"Trying not too sink too deep into depression again." She said so nonchalantly, everyone at the table had to do double-takes at her words.

" Wow, alright. Honest and sarcastic. A messy combination." Green eyes replied.

" Why are you so depressed?" A guy with bright, beautiful blue eyes and black hair asked, looking honestly confused and concerned at the same time. It almost made her want to trust him already. Almost.

" Honestly, I wish it was something more tragic. You know. Like abuse or death in the family or something, but its just small pathetic things." She said seriously this time, looking down at her lap. After a few awkward silent seconds she shook her head and looked at the group forcing a smile.

" I almost forgot, my names Samantha, but call me Sammie please." After that everyone introduced themselves to her.

" Awesome, two Sammie's in the group now." Dean said.

They all chuckled a little at that. They all took turns looking at eachothers schedules.

"We all have a class with eachother." Sam said. While they were talking she saw someone across the cafeteria. She swore her heart stopped for a second. She could've sworn it was her brother. She then felt the familiar feeling of a panic attack coming on. She started counting down from ten but it wasn't working. She formed a fist and clenched it so hard she could feel blood starting to escape from her palms. She couldn't breathe and all the noises around her faded. All she could hear was her brothers voice.

Sam was laughing along with the rest of the group and turned his head to ask Sammie a question. What he saw completely surprised him.

"Sammie?!" He said alarmed. That got the rest of the groups attention and they all looked at Sammie.

"Sammie? What's wrong?" Dean asked panicked. She didn't answer she looked like she wasn't even recognizing anyone in the room.

Castiel looked down at her clenched hands and saw blood.

"Dean." He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Dean looked down to where Cas was looking.

"Shit. What the hell?" He asked panicked.

"I think she's having a bad anxiety attack." Balthazar said.

Sam jumped up and knelt down before her.

"Look into my eyes, baby girl. Look at me. I'm going to count to ten at ten you're going to snap out of it. Can you do that for me baby girl?"

She didn't reply so Sam started counting slowly.

"1"

"2"

"3"

Sammie was still hearing her brothers voice and seeing his smile when she heard a slightly familiar voice counting.

"8"

"9"

"10"

Her brothers voice stopped and instead of his smile she saw Sam's concerned face. She looked up slowly and met 7 more concerned faces.

"Damn. I sure fucked this up." She muttered.

"What?" Dean asked. Sammie shook her said and said a quick 'nothing' and looked back at Sam.

"Thanks for uh.. doing whatever you just did" She said with a small smile.

" It's no problem. My friend used to have panic attacks all the time. I picked up some helpful hints from her." He said with a smile.

"So.. uh, if you don't mind me asking. What triggered it?" Balthazar asked.

Sammie looked up and replied, "Oh, uh just some kid made eye-contact with me." She lied.

They could tell she was lying, but they let it go.

"Alright. Well you wanna go to the hallway?" Dean asked nicely. She shook her head yes and stood up, along with the rest of the group.

_"I love you, Best buddy. I'll be back before you know it."_ Sammie heard her brother's voice in her head.

**Author's Note;**

**Let me know what you think! Any suggestions or questions? Any kind of review is greatly appreciated. And the girl in the chapter before, Alex, is not Alex from the series. She's completely made up (: **

**Review please! It makes my day! Should I add in a little bit of Supernatural beings or just strictly humans? **


	5. So sorry

**Authors note: I'm so sorry. This is only a note, I probably won't be updating this week. I got a call from hospital and my sister tried to commit suicide I guess. I actually had the chapter typed but I got the call and I accidently closed the tab and it didn't save. I have to rewrite it. Again I'm sorry.**

**Lin36bffbecca: Thanks so much for the support it made me smile a little bit and for a second it took my mind off my sister I swear I'll update before Thanksgiving (: **

**Love, **

**Samantha (Author)**


	6. The Vow

**Don't Stop Dancing**

After we all got into the hallway, where the lockers were, we sat down with our backs against the lockers.

"So, what was up with that jerk-off outside the office today?" Gabriel asked Sammie.

"Uh.. We're neighbors and he saw me have a few panic attacks." She replies shyly.

"Oh. Who cares, he a dick anyways." Sam said with a reassuring smile. Sammie felt herself smile softly at that. "Yeah, nothing I can't handle"

"Well, you'll always have us to help you beat the crap out of him. Wanna go find our lockers?" Dean asked. _No, I won't, I'll only have you for a little bit. Until you leave me. Like everyone else. _Sammie thought to herself. She offered a small smile and nod. Everyone else then agreed and stood up looking at their schedules to find their locker number.

Castiel, Dean, Sam, Micheal, Gabriel, and Balthazar all shared the same wall, with lockers on it. Right next to the girls bathroom, coincidently enough. Dean grinned when he saw he was on the right corner, the closest to the bathrooms. Anna rolled her eyes and started walking to find her locker.

After 10 more minutes everyone found their lockers. Anna's and Lucifer's directly across Dean's and them lockers. Of course, Sammie's locker at the end of the mile-long hall with the school-jocks and preps.

With a sigh, Sammie put her bag in her locker, shut it, and then turned around coming face to face with her neighbor's girlfriend, Ruby. Her sleek blond hair in a pony-tail.

"So you decide to come today?" She said with a smirk. Sammie tried to push past her towards, Dean and the others but Ruby grabbed the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the locker. Her head bounced off the locker and she started to make a sound when Ruby put her hand over her mouth.

"Wouldn't want the rescue team to come so soon would you?" Ruby said with a sneer. Sammie rolled her eyes and bit down on Ruby's hand. She released her hand from her mouth crying out, "You bitch!" Sammie formed her hand into a fist and hit Ruby in the stomach, making her cradle forward holding her stomach. Sammie tried to run again.

Ruby grabbed onto her leg and causing her to slam her head on the ground. She stood back up against the delay of dizziness and got a fist in her stomach she cradled forward and got Ruby's knee to her face. She fell back on the ground holding her nose trying to stop the blood. Ruby kicked her a few times in the stomach and once in the head. She then grabbed Sammie's dirty blond hair and snapped in her face "Stay away from my boyfriend and I, Freak." She kicked her once more than walked away. Going the long way towards the gym. Sammie stayed on the ground holding her nose. She thought she was crying but it took too much energy to actually try and wipe her eyes to see.

"I like Sammie." Sam declared looking at their group. He saw many nods in agreement then.

"Yeah, she has many problems, but we can help her." Lucifer spoke up for one of the first times that day.

"What's taking her so long?" Balthazar said with a hint of concern in his voice.

"Wait, where's Anna?" Micheal asked. Just then they all heard a high-pitched scream.

"ANNA!" someone screamed, they weren't sure who, they were too busy running. Micheal saw Anna run around the corner coming from the direction of Sammie's locker.

"Are you okay?"

"Anna?!"

"What happened?"

Everyone asked all at once. Anna was crying and grabbed the closest person next to her, which happened to be Dean, and started running. The group ran after them and stumbled to a stop as they saw Sammie laying unconscious on the ground beaten, bloody.

"Oh God." Sam muttered then walked towards her.

"Did you see what happened?" Dean asked Anna. She shook her head, not being able to talk, afraid she'd cry more. Dean then crouched down and tried waking her up. Talking to her and nudging her. After a while, she started stirring awake.

"Elizabeth!?" Sammie sat straight up looking around furiously. Not even recognizing Dean and the group.

Lucifer crouched down and got in her line of sight.

"Ricky?" She asked softly, her voice cracking. Lucifer looked at Micheal worriedly.

"No sweetie, it's Lucifer. I'm here with Castiel, and Dean, and Sam, and the rest of the group." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. The look in her eyes, scared and broken, made Lucifers heart break. "It's okay. We're here, it's okay." Lucifer said, then Sammie launched herself at Lucifer hugging him, with a small cry from her.

Lucifer patted her back. "It's okay." Sammie started sobbing, heartbreaking sobs. "It's okay." Lucifer said, his voice cracking. He felt tears pool in his eyes, for this broken girl. "It's okay. We're here. We'll always be here, sweetie." Lucifer said looking over at the group, sitting around Sammie, seeing everyone had tears in their eyes. "We'll never leave you."

**AN: Review and favorite or follow or whatever you want (: No pressure! How'd you like this chapter? The characters? Storyline? Any suggestions or questions? Anyway I will update soon! Love you readers!**


	7. The Confession

**Authors Note: Trigger, talks about suicide. This chapter was hard for me to write. I can't stop crying. Please review. **

After Sammie's breakdown, she tried avoiding the whole group. That only lasted till lunch, though. Sammie walked into the lunchroom and saw the group all at one table, with one extra chair. She looked around, but she knew she couldn't find a chair at a table she felt comfortable sitting at, so she went ahead and sat at the table.

"Sammie!" Dean said loudly, catching the group's attention. She gave a shy smile at their excited faces.

"How are you?" Lucifer asked.

"I'm alright," She said, pursing her lips and nodding a little bit.

"You know, you have the same colored eyes as Dean?" Cas asked.

"Okay, no. His are like majestic and mine are like…" Sammie gets cut off when her phone rings. She looks down and immediately see's the familiar phone number, even though she didn't program it. She answered it frantic. The robot voice then started.

"Do you agree to this phone call from, Ricky," Her brother's voice cuts in, saying his name. "From Miller County Jail, for the price of ten dollars, took from" It goes on to say her credit card information.

"Yes!" She said getting angry at the robot cutting off her time with her brother. The group looked at her with curious eyes.

"Sammie?" She hears her brother's voice say from the phone.

"Hey, Best Buddy." She said, tears running down her face.

"How are you? What are you doing?" He asked and Sammie could tell he was trying to hold back tears too.

"I'm….okay, I guess. And I'm uh at lunch right now. School started again." She said while looking at the group. None of them have talked since she answered the phone, and they were staring at her.

"Ahh, back in hell. Well I was thinking if next weekend…" Right then she could hear someone in the background yelling. Sammie flinched and stated muttering 'no,no,no,no,not again.'

"FUCK OFF!" Sammie heard Ricky yell.

"Ricky stop! Please stop! It's not worth it. You don't have any strikes yet. Keep it that way. Please, Please, Please." She said sobbing now.

"It's okay. I won't do anything. I gotta go though. Oh wait. I'm so sorry buddy, but mom won't be home today. We just talked right before this. I love so much, buddy. Hold strong." He said, wiping the tear that escaped.

Just then the robot cut her off saying the time was up. She slowly lowered her phone and wiped her tears, not looking up at the group yet.

"You okay, baby girl?" Sam asked concerned. She nodded her head and looked over at him.

"Gosh, you guys really bring the worst out of me. The last time I cried in front of people was… Damn, I can't even remember." She said, always going to the humor before actually letting out her feelings.

Dean laughed a little and Sam looked at Lucifer, he could see the gears turning in Lucifers big head.

"So, Ricky. He's your boyfriend?" Sammie scoffed at him.

"God, no. He's my brother, Genius." She laughed.

"So where is he?" Cas asked.

"I guess, I have no place to sleep tonight though. Mom told him to tell me." Sammie said avoiding Cas's question. Not being rude, she didn't want to talk about it.

"Naw, you can come over and spend the night." Dean said.

"Oh, no I got my truck. It has…. A radio." Sammie said, remembering her heating got ruined two weeks ago.

"No, seriously. Cas and some of his family is coming over anyways." Sam said, reassuring.

Sammie smiled, and said "Okay. I'll follow you guys." Just then the lunch bell rang and everyone stood up and went their separate ways to their classes.

Sammie walked outside and saw everyone sitting around a black 67 Impala, Right behind her beat up 1996 red Chevy truck. She walked up to her truck threw her bag in and walked towards the group and said "I'm ready." Dean looked over at her and nodded his head.

"Alright just follow Cas's mustang." Sammie nodded and got into her truck. Dean pulled out of his parking spot first, then Micheal's car, then Castiel's car, then finally Sammie's truck. After about 5 minutes, Sammie pulled out her phone and called the number Dean gave her during the Latin class they shared.

"What's up?" He answered and she could tell she was on speaker.

"I'm stopping for a coffee, want anything?"

"Pie. And Princess Samantha would want a coffee and bagel."

"K. I'll call you after I leave and get directions." Dean hung up and Sammie concluded that he doesn't actually say 'bye' or 'talk to you then'. She pulled into the next gas-n-sip she saw and picked up several coffee drinks, pies, bagels, donuts, chips, and sodas. She also bought some ice packs for her still-throbbing face.

She got back into her truck and pulled back onto the road, then dialed Dean's number and set her phone on the dashboard.

"Hey, I just left." She said when he answered.

"Okay, take the left at Phantom Road."

"Wait, seriously? Phantom road? That so… WHAT THE FUCK?!" She screamed as her truck got hit in the fender.

"What?" Dean asked concerned.

"SOME BITCH JUST HIT MY CAR. Aw shit it's Ruby." She said. Her face paling.

"What? Hold on. We're on our way back." Dean said making a U-turn. Startling Micheal. Micheal and Cas's car followed.

Sammie got out of the truck and looked at Ruby.

"Don't know how to drive, Shortbus?" Sammie asked sarcastically.

Ruby then opened her car again. Not saying a word and brought out a baseball bat. Sammie looked at her wide-eyed. Ruby then came at Sammie with the bat, releasing a small scream. Sammie quickly dodged out of Ruby's way and grabbed the end of the bat. Slamming Ruby against her truck and taking control of the bat. All Sammie saw was red. She could only see her bleeding and bruised face in the bathroom mirror and her brother getting hauled away in handcuffs. She didn't even realize she was beating Ruby, not with the bat, but with her fists until she heard a car door slam behind Ruby's prius and saw Gordon, charging towards Sammie with murder in his eyes.

She jumped into the truck and burnt rubber down Phantom road. She called Dean again.

"TURN BACK AROUND!" Sammie screamed.

"What? Wait you just passed us. Hold on."

She looked out her window and saw the three cars doing U-turns. Then, followed Dean to his house in silence.

They got to Dean's and Sam's house they rushed towards Sammie's truck. Gabriel opened her door and saw blood, everywhere.

"Guys… Blood." He said alarmed.

"I don't think it's mine." Sammie muttered, and looked up looking horrified.

Sam rushed over and took her arm and rushed inside.

"What happened, Baby girl?" Sam asked.

"It's everywhere." Sammie said, looking at the blood.

"Mom!?" Dean yelled. Sammie's knees went weak and Sam caught her, carrying her downstairs in the living room.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Mary rushed in.

She looked over towards Sam and saw a girl covered in blood. She gasped then ran towards her.

"What happened?" Mary asked in a panic.

"What if I killed her? I'll go to jail. I can't go there. My brothers about to get out." Sammie rambled, panicked.

"She's in shock. Get me a dishrag and rubbing alcohol." Mary demanded.

Dean hurried to get the supplies and Cas stepped towards the couches.

"Will she be alright?" Cas asked.

"She'll be just fine sweetie. Is she your sister?" Mary asked.

Cas shook his head and just said they were friends.

They all then heard the front door open and close.

"Mary? Who's all here?" John said coming down the stairs then stopped when he saw Mary and a teenage girl covered in blood sitting on the couch.

"Well, this is Sammie and that's Castiel, Gabriel..." Mary said introducing everyone.

"Uh... it was so nice to meet you but Lucifer, Anna, and I have to go pick up Jimmy. Let me know how she's doing?" Cas nodded then Micheal, Anna, and Lucifer left.

Dean returned with the supplies and Mary turned towards John.

"Will you go get a shirt from my closet for her?" He nodded and walked towards their bedroom.

Mary started cleaning up Sammie's hands and saw Sammie's busted open knuckles.

"Jesus." Mary said.

By then everyone was crowded around Sammie staring at her knuckles astounded that she kicked someone's ass.

John handed her the shirt and Mary made everyone turn around, while Mary dressed Sammie in not bloody clothes.

"These bruises and cuts look old." Mary said.

"Yeah… uh, Ruby kicked her ass this morning." Dean said

"Jeez, girl."

"You know, one time my cousin and I wrestled when I was younger and he knocked out my tooth. I would like to say I regretted it. But I can't lie. I mean it brought us closer together for some reason. Because after that I hit him square in the jaw. Like in order to really be family, we had to knock eachother teeth out first. It was crazy." Sammie muttered, smiling a little bit.

The group chuckled a little bit.

"Hey, Baby girl. Remember what happened?" John and Mary raised their eyebrows at the nickname Sam already gave Sammie.

" I was on the phone with Dean and I felt someone ram into my truck. So I saw it was Ruby and, of course I use sarcasm, you know calling her a shortbus. And she brought out a baseball bat. And she came right for me and I remember seeing red everywhere and I…" Sammie stopped and looked at Sam and Cas.

"I saw my… my brother being hauled away in handcuffs. Why? Why does that affect me so much? It's not like we saw eachother a lot before that. And sometimes the memories they get so bad and"

"And what? Baby girl."

" And I just want to get it over with, you know? I get in a dark, dark place and I get so close to.. to succeeding. Why do I have to go through hell? WHAT IS IT FOR? AM I JUST SOME SICK FORM OF ENTERTAINMENT for God? Am I supposed to kill myself? WHAT DOES GOD WANT? WHY DOESN'T HE HELP AT ALL?!" Sammie screamed in hysterics.

Dean looked over at his mom and saw her crying along with Sammie.

John looked heartbroken. Sam tried to get Sammie under-control saying soothing words. Castiel, Balthazar, and Gabriel were sitting on the couch their heads hanging. They were also trying to hold back tears.

"I JUST want to die." Sammie finished in a whisper.

"Don't talk like that. Don't." Sammie said sternly, his voice cracking.

"I just want to see my nephew. Why? Why can't ever see him anymore. He makes me happy." After a few moments Sammie laid down and fell asleep.

Sammie looked at Dean with tears running down his face.

"I'm going to set up a room for her." Mary said, John following close behind.

"We'll help her Sammy." Dean said reassuringly.

"We have too." The whole group said at the same time.

**AN: Longer chapter than usual. Hope you like it, Review please (: It's hard for me to even put the smiley face because I'm totally feeling the opposite right now. ):**


End file.
